Roxy's Diary Entries
by Angelcakes92
Summary: This story is a fun story based on Twilight, all human though.
1. Lazy arse

Roxy's Diary Entries.

One dull and completely normal afternoon.2.29 pm!!!

I just woke up and said 'Oh S***'at the top of my voice when I realised what time it was .Come on get up! I screamed at myself. Hi I'm Roxy by the way completely normal***(writers note word NORMAL has line through)***wacky 19 year old (Girl obviously!). I live in L.A. where I moved to … about 2 years ago when I started my dream job, AS A SUPER MODEL! Wish you were me? DON'T! Do you know how many guys ask if you're a nude poser!? I will tell you, A LOT! Doesn't help that I'm absolutely stunning though does it now? (LMAO! I do have a good pair though!) Well GTG doing a photo shoot! (That I'm 3 hours late for, as usual!)

Roxy Breeze Hallow xx

**RN: Sorry it's a bit short just started it will carry on writting chapters if I get reviews ! I Don't mind if reviews are negative just like to have feedback! Thank you for reading and reviewing .**

** Angelcakes92 xxx**


	2. Guys!

10.28pm In bed in my Pj's.

What have I done ?! OK so I just got back from work at 7pm and I hear …

_Nice legs daisy dooes makes a man go ( wolf whistle)That's the way they all go through like (wolf whistle x2) Bold cuts see through shirts that make ya go ( wolf whistle X2)that's the way she come through like ( wolf whistle X2)....... _

_**[3oh3 Ft Katy Perry. Starstrukk]**_

So I grab my phone and on the screen it says Ryan calling, my boyfriend. So I go 'hey babes what have you been doing today then??'.

Ryan goes 'More like what have YOU been doing today?'

So I say 'I've been at work all day what do you mean by that?'

'Well' he says 'I saw you today, in a coffee bar hardly wearing anything!With another guy what am I supposed to think ??'

So I go 'I was just having lunch with my photographer, you idiot !'

'And for your information I was wearing a mini skirt because it was hot today!'

Then he put the phone down because he doesn't like it when I shout at him and he is very immature.

Then I yelled 'ARG!!! MEN ARE SO IMMATURE!!!'at the top of my voice .

Then my roommate/best friend Bella comes out of her room and shouts 'What's all the screaming about I am trying to do my makeup for going out later!'

So then ten minutes later she comes out looking fabulous in her new dress and nice makeup and says

' You know it's not good to stay indoors all the time!'So I sigh' Just go I will see you later !'

Then she fluttered out the door doing her signature walk and wiggling her big bum .

So half an hour after she had gone my good mate Wesley comes round and brings me some vodka and lager and we have a chat and a bit of a giggle . We listen to some music and have a bit of a dance . My Wes is an awful dancer, but hilarious to watch!Then we sit down , tired out from dancing and suddenly Wes goes 'I love you Rox'. And I don't know what happened next ,but we had drunk a lot and when I woke up at 9.30pm I was in bed with Wes !I had a peek under the covers and OH NO!We we're naked!! I had got drunk and slept with Wesley and I already have a boyfriend!!!

Which brings me back to ..NO

What am I going to do ???

Roxy Breeze Hallow xx


	3. What have I done?

6.29 pm

Location: living room

Activity: eating a pot noodle and crispy cream doughnut.

What a day! Ok so I got to work at 9.37 (early for me), and waiting for me as usual was a huge bouquet of flowers with a tag that read

_I love you so much have a wonderful day love your soul mate xxxxxxx. _As always the same message off my Ryan so I decide to ring him to apologise for yesterday.

'Hello?' I hear him I go 'Hey honey, I just wanted to thank you for those beautiful flowers you sent today, even nicer than u….

'I didn't send you any flowers!' He snapped.

'But you always send me flowers, everyday don't you??'I said pretty confused. 'NO! Why would I send you flowers!?' He shouted at me, angrily.

'Because you're my boyfriend!?' I was crying now.

'Not anymore! You broke up with me last night on the phone, when I asked why you said there were better people in life than me! Then I heard you kiss someone!'

He shouted at me.

'Please Ryan I was drunk, I didn't mean it lets start over please, I'm so sorry!' I cried at him. Then he put the phone down on me.

So after I'd cleared my self up I went over to the studio that I was doing my shoot in. And there was Bella and Alice looking stunning ready for the shoot.

Remember I told you about my friend Bella, well her twin Alice also works with us. Alice is very similar to Bella in many ways except one. Alice is a Mummy **(Mommy if you are American) **she's been going out with this guy jasper for 7 years since they met in school. And I think it's going well (unlike my relationship). So I walk across to them and explain about the conversation with Ryan and what happened last night with Wesley, and there very understanding about it all. They always are.

Then my make up artists get me ready and we do the shoot and have a lot of fun with it. Doing all different poses and pouts and face movements. It really cheered me up!

So I head home after the shoot and as I approach my house I see the metallic blue golf parked on my drive.

Wesley.

I walk up to the window of the car and he isn't there .Strange.

So I go up to the front door and go in .And decide to get myself some pot noodle out the cupboard. And as I get the noodles I notice some crispy cream doughnuts, so I take them too and go and watch American Idol on the TV. That's where I am now……..

I just heard a knock on the door got to go.

Roxy Breeze Hallow xx


End file.
